Recuperar lo perdido
by Ayumi9
Summary: "¿Me amas?" Esa pregunta tan directa los ha mantenido alejados unos años, pero ahora deben tratar de recuperar la relación por si mismo. Si es que unos cuantos malentendidos y secretos no lo impiden


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RANMA ½ SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

Capítulo I

"Será un gran día"

Eso se decía a si mismo, una y otra vez, Ranma Saotome. Estaba tan seguro de que sus palabras eran correctas que le sonrió con suficiencia a su reflejo y por un par de minutos se permitió el lujo de pavonearse.

Regularmente no era vanidoso a niveles 'Kuno Tatewaki', pero por ese único día podía hacer una excepción. Ese día revalidaría por tercera vez consecutiva su título de Campeón Mundial Amateur de Artes Marciales. Sólo un mero trámite, tras el cual podrían empezar en el circuito profesional.

Obviamente tendría que dejar la Universidad, pero como la escuela no era algo que lo motivara enormemente, no significaba un gran sacrificio para él. Después de todo, la única razón por la cual aceptó la beca deportiva y entró a la Universidad, fue para estar cerca de Akane, porque ella no sabía cuidarse sola.

Quizá era un comentario injusto, y que le ganaría un buen golpe si la aludida supiera lo que él pensaba, pero después de lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo él no había logrado sentirse tranquilo respecto a la seguridad de su prometida.

Ambos estudiaban Educación Física, bajo el argumento de que necesitaban cierta formación académica para enseñar correctamente una vez que tuvieran el dojo. Sólo faltaba un año para terminar la carrera, pero él no sufriría por perderse ese año. Sólo aprendía tonterías sobre cómo explicar ¡y sus profesores eran más débiles que él!

Pero todo eso terminaría esa noche. Los dos premios económicos anteriores debió entregárselos a Soun para solventar muchas deudas que tenían con él, como las múltiples reparaciones del dojo, pero con el premio de esa edición…podría ir a China. Podría obtener su tan ansiada cura.

Con sólo ganar unos combates su vida iría a mejor.

* * *

A pesar de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Akane no pudo aislar el ruido que llegaba desde la sala. El festejo estaba en su apogeo y aunque ella entendía que la situación lo ameritaba, se sentía fastidiada de tanto escándalo. Menos cuando tenía cosas tan importantes que pensar.

Tras quitarse el vestido con el que asistió a la ronda final de los combates para apoyar a Ranma, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre, el cual observó detenidamente por varios minutos, sentada en la cama.

Sacó la hoja que contenía el sobre, la desdobló y releyó su contenido por incontables veces. Era una carta de aceptación para un intercambio en una Universidad de Estados Unidos. Cuando hizo la solicitud para el intercambio fue a causa de un impulso nada meditado, de esas veces que dices 'Guau, suena genial'. Para cuando recibió la carta de aceptación, tres semanas atrás, ya hasta había olvidado su solicitud.

En un primer momento pensó en cancelar el intercambio, pues no tenía ningún motivo real para ir a estudiar a otro país. Ella deseaba tener a cargo el dojo, entrar alumnos en las Artes Marciales, en su propia escuela. ¿En Estados Unidos le enseñarían su propia tradición? Evidentemente no. Además sólo le faltaba un año por delante para terminar las Universidad.

Estaba decidida a rechazar la beca de intercambio cuando…esa conversación ocurrió. Y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que le dijo, en la situación tan inestable en la que se encontraba.

**FLASHBACK**

**El timbre del departamento sonó por quinta vez sin obtener respuesta. Uno podría pensar que no había nadie, pero se podía ver perfectamente la iluminación, de modo que sí había alguien ahí. En otras circunstancias hubiera optado por irse, estaba en un barrio lejano a Nerima y estaba haciéndose tarde, pero no estaba segura de poder regresar otro día y prefería entregarle sus cosas a su compañera de clase.**

**Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando una visión que desconcertó por completo a Akane.**

**Su compañera, Miyamoto Aya, era una mujer tímida y agradable, siempre correcta, en cierto sentido hasta le recordaba a Kasumi, pero la mujer que tenía enfrente definitivamente no parecía ella. No es que estuviera violenta o algo así, sólo estaba…ebria. El maquillaje, aunque fue suave, estaba corrido por su rostro como grandes manchas negras, sus ojos estaban tan rojos e hincados que era fácil imaginarse que el llanto fue abundante, y su ropa estaba descolocada por completo**

**-¿Akane? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Aya lucía totalmente desconcertada por su presencia, cuando había sido ella quien la citó, así que la joven Tendo se vio en la necesidad de levantar el portafolio que sostenía para indicarle el motivo de su visita**

**-Vine a traerte tus cosas que me quedé cuando hicimos el trabajo ¿recuerdas?**

**Al cabo de unos instantes que Aya ocupó para hacer memoria, sonrió disculpándose y tendió la mano para tomar el portafolio.**

**-Perdón, lo había olvidado por completo. Llevo rato escuchando el timbre pero…es que temía tener tan mala suerte que sería él quien estuviera tocando**

**-¿Él?-normalmente no se metía en asuntos de gente a la que apenas conocía, pero veía tan mal a su compañera que no podía evitar preocuparse-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí yo…sólo tuve un mal día. ¿Po…por qué no me das el portafolio y así puedes irte, se está haciendo noche y no me gustaría que tuvieras un mal viaje?**

**Akane abrió la boca para decir una frase de cortesía mientras le entregaba las cosas, pero no pudo. Aya se veía tan sola, tan perdida, que de inmediato comprendió que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Con quien fuera para poder desahogarse.**

**-En realidad yo…creo que necesitas un poco de café para despejarte-sin darle tiempo a que rechazara su ayuda, por muy educado que fuera hacerlo, entró en el departamento**

**En algún punto, tras un par de comentarios inofensivos, Aya se quebró y terminó contándole su triste historia y el motivo de su actual estado: el inesperado encuentro con su ex marido.**

**-Nos conocíamos de toda la vida, nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos y como el mío tenía un dojo…nos comprometieron-Aya debió malinterpretar su sobresalto de sorpresa, porque procedió a disculpar la actitud de sus padres-Ellos eran muy tradicionalistas y como nosotros nos llevábamos bien…no vieron ningún problema. En realidad yo estaba tan enamorada de él que prácticamente contaba los días para que la boda se hiciera oficial. Mi padre enfermó, así que nos casamos cuando teníamos 17 años-la joven guardó silencio unos instantes, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos unos instantes antes de permitirse continuar-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera de recién casados fuimos muy felices. Todo lo que yo hacía estaba mal. La comida siempre estaba un poco salada, un poco cruda, las camisas jamás estaban bien. En resumidas cuentas siempre era una inútil. A veces un comentario malicioso puede hacer más daño que un golpe**

**Esa simple frase, provocó en Akane un escalofrío de comprensión. Ella entendía perfectamente ese punto, porque cada vez que Ranma la menos preciaba, se convertía en un asunto muy doloroso para ella. Aunque no quería pensarlo mucho en ese momento, no eran pocos los momentos en que él podía hacerla sentir como una inútil incapaz de hacer algo por si misma.**

**-Las cosas…siguieron así por un tiempo. Al cabo de 4 años mi padre murió y entonces todo cambió. Para mal. Ryota, que así se llama ese maldito, me dijo con toda la calma del mundo, que ahora que mi padre se había ido él podía hacer lo que llevaba años esperando. Empezando por divorciarse de mí. Al parecer tenía una amante, una a la que en verdad amaba, a como tuvo a bien puntualizar, y merecía estar con ella después del sacrificio de estar conmigo por 4 largos años. Estaba…impactada, y aún así logré entender todo. Ese…hombre fue incapaz de romper el compromiso, de enfrentar a su padre y decirle que no me amaba, simplemente se dejó llevar y me cargó a mí la culpa. Él fue incapaz de aceptar su responsabilidad y decidió que yo era la mala, la que lo obligaba a tomar un compromiso que no deseaba…y me lo hizo pagar. Pero eso no era todo. Mi padre…era un poco muy machista, por raro que suene decirlo, y dejó el dojo a su nombre, de modo que lo vendió. Ahora, el dojo que perteneció a mi familia por generaciones es un gym ¡Un gym! ¿Tienes idea lo que fue para mí la primera vez que pasé frente a ese lugar?**

**Vaya que Akane podía entender la rabia que desprendía Aya. Si ella perdiera el dojo para ser reemplazado por un simple gym, sería para ella una vergüenza y humillación terrible. Perder toda una tradición ancestral frente a unos aparatos.**

**-¿Pero sabes qué es lo más humillante de todo, Akane? Que hoy, cuando me lo encontré de frente por la calle, me di cuenta que aún lo amo. Así de imbécil soy. El amor puede ser un sentimiento tan destructivo cuando no es correspondido; nadie tendría que sentir algo así. Porque es algo que escapa a la lógica, a los recuerdos de las cosas que te han hecho, es…injusto. Aquí estoy yo, tratando de reconstruir mi vida, de encontrar un camino, estudiando una carrera que ni siquiera sé cómo ejercer porque no tengo un dojo que llevar. Y todo por un ridículo compromiso arreglado que él fue incapaz de romper, aunque no lo deseaba, y que yo abracé alegremente porque lo amaba.**

**FLASHBACK**

Aquella noche transcurrió entre tristes anécdotas, reclamos a la pared por parte de una dolida Aya. Una noche muy complicada que dejó huella en la propia Akane porque le puso muchas cosas en qué pensar.

No es que creyera que la situación fuera idéntica pero…la ponía a pensar. La boda era un hecho, no es que se fuera a realizar mañana, pero ella y Ranma la veían como una realidad, sin embargo lo más cercano que estuvieron a hablar de sus sentimientos al respecto fue en la boda fallida. Lo cual era poco y hacía bastante tiempo.

Aunado a dicha conversación estaba el hecho de que llevaba años sintiéndose harta de la situación. Tenían 21 años y aunque aún no deseaba casarse, sí deseaba saber que estaban construyendo algo firme, algo de ambos. Algo que no incluyera a sus padres, a Nabiki…a las prometidas de Ranma. Porque no importaba los años que habían pasado, ellas seguían ahí, insistiendo, causando problemas una y otra vez. Sin que Ranma les pusiera un verdadero alto.

Ahora, por primera vez, ella era capaz de aceptar que estaba harta. Llevaba desde los 16 años escuchando de boca de Ranma pésimos comentarios sobre ella; que si era una marimacho, una pechos planos, una débil, una artista marcial inferior a todos los que la rodeaban. Le había tomado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente ella podía verse en el espejo y decir que ella no era nada de eso. Por fin había aceptado que siempre, sin importar quien fuera, había alguien que nos superara en algo, aunque eso no implicara que no debía seguirse esforzando.

Pero era un hecho, ella quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

Si Ranma la amaba, si la correspondía, necesitaba saberlo y decidir con él lo que debían hacer. Si en realidad él no la amaba, contradiciendo lo que ella estaba segura de haber escuchado en Jusenkyo…entonces enfrentaría ese escenario y seguiría con su vida.

Por primera vez tuvo de frente un caso en que un matrimonio arreglado no funcionara, aunque seguramente eran muchos más los ejemplos nunca había visto un caso de frente, y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por uno donde sólo ella fuera la parte que amara. No era lo que se merecía.

En ese momento escuchó que se cerraba la puerta en el cuarto de Ranma, pero los festejos en la sala continuaban, lo que significaba que ese era el momento que estaba esperando. Quizá no era el momento más adecuado para tener esa conversación, pero necesitaba una respuesta para saber qué rumbo debía tomar con su vida. Necesitaba esa respuesta ya.

* * *

Sin duda el día transcurrió tal y como lo imaginó. Si bien hubo un par de problemas a causa de la enésima pelea de sus prometidas, lo más importante era que consiguió el tricampeonato, tal y como se esperaba de él. También, tal y como lo habían acordado, Nabiki se encargó de recoger tarjetas de marcas interesadas en patrocinarlo en cuanto debutara profesionalmente. Por un 'módico' porcentaje su cuñada se encargaría de negociar el contrato.

Iba a prepararse para dormir cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Akane. A causa de ello Ranma sonrió con cierta arrogancia, pensando que su prometida estaba ahí para felicitarlo. Llevaba unos días portándose extraña, distante ¡ya ni siquiera lo golpeaba cuando tenían una de sus peleas! Y aunque lo tuvo preocupado, estaba seguro que todo era a causa de que ella también estaba nerviosa por la nueva etapa que él empezaría.

-Pasa Akane, supongo que vienes a felicitarme ¿eh? No todos pueden decir que tienen viviendo bajo su techo a la nueva figura de las Artes Marciales

En lugar de una sonrisa o un regaño por su comentario, el ceño de la joven se profundizó. Algo que no le gustó especialmente a Ranma

-Sobre eso...¿estás seguro de que te volverás profesional? La carrera no es precisamente fácil, necesitas contactos...cosas.

-Por favor Akane, todo está planeado. Obviamente el circuito se llena de novatos cada año y sólo unos pocos resisten, pero yo seré uno de ellos. De hecho pienso ganar el Campeonato en mi primera edición. En cuanto a los contactos...Nabiki ya me quitará suficiente porcentaje como para encargarse de ello; estoy seguro que ha aprendido suficiente en los años en que nos ha espiado y comercializado con nosotros.

-Sí bueno...tienes razón-reconoció con una mueca resiganada-si tiene que cuidar sus interés, mi hermana se encargará de que te paguen y te conectes muy bien. No hay duda. Pero ¿y nosotros?

Ese 'nosotros' no le gustó nada. Con cada año que pasaba, con cada ciclo escolar que terminaban, la insistencia de sus padres para que se casaran aumentaba. Pero él no estaba listo. Tan sólo tenía 21 años y un futuro prometedor como artista marcial; si bien era un hecho que terminaría casándose con Akane ¿cuál era la prisa?

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir con nosotros? Todo sigue igual, no tienes que preocuparte porque nos quieran casar cuanto antes; al iniciar el circuito tendré que viajar tanto y no estaré a su alcance para que nos presionen. Podrás terminar la universidad sin sus intromisiones.

La expresión de Akane no varío ni un milímetro, como si ya supiera todo eso de antemano y estuviera esperando algo.

-¿Y después?-la aparente calma que la joven trataba de exhibir, se vio resquebrajada cuando mesó furiosamente sus cabellos, tratando de pensar la forma correcta de sacar el tema-Ranma ¿alguna vez has pensado cuándo nos casaremos?

Sudor frío. Un horrible sudor frío lo recorrió al ver expuesto, tan frontalmente, un tema tan delicado.

-No...no es que me urja. Como acabas de decir, aún somos muy jóvenes y tenemos ciertos planes por delante. Pero también es verdad que ya llevamos 5 años envueltos en la misma situación. Siempre estamos en medio de nuestros entrometidos padres, mi chantajista hermana, los múltiples enemigos y tus demás prometidas. ¿No te has cansado de eso Ranma? ¿No has pensado en parar esto?

¿Parar? ¿Se podía parar el remolino que era su vida? Él francamente lo dudaba, ni siquiera podía imaginarse su vida sin problemas, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal

-¿Cres que hay forma de que cambien Akane? Son molestos, pero después de estos años creo que me acostumbrado. Ya te lo dije, en cuanto me vaya no les quedará de otra que comportarse y Nabiki se calmará al tenerme como ingreso fijo

-¿Y tus prometidas?

-¿Eh?-intencionalmente había obviado el tema, pero por lo visto Akane no parecía soltar el tema sin hablarlo ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿por qué tanto interés?-No...no tienes que preocuparte de que ellas te molesten si no estoy cerca...tendrán que dejarte en paz

¿Cierto?

"Maldición. No había pensado en eso, ¿qué tal si esas locas aprovechan mi ausencia para atacarla? No podré estar aquí para protegerla. Con mil demonios"

De pronto la seguridad y el aplomo que Akane estaba mostrando desapareció. Era fácil darse cuenta de ello cuando pareció quedarse sin ideas de cómo continuar y comenzó a morderse la comisura de los labios.

-El asunto de tus múltiples compromisos...sólo tú puedes arreglarlo.

-¿Yo? ¿Se te olvida la cantidad de veces que les he dicho que me dejen en paz? Pero ninguna de esas locas entienden.

Akane no podía creer que hablara en serio. ¿Cómo podía creer Ranma que esas locas le hicieran caso cuando no les hablaba de frente? Era como esos padres que no creían en los regaños y mientras sus dulces hijos destuyen todo a su paso, ellos se limitaban a decir con voz suave 'Quédate tranquilo'.

En otras circunstancias habría saltado ante ese comentario, por ser incapaz de entender las cosas como ella, lo habría mandado a volar por los aires, pero se había hecho el propósito de ser paciente y contenerse. Era la única manera de obtener la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Quizá ayudaría a que te dejaran el paz el que hablaras de frente. El decidieras romper los compromisos que no desees y quedarte solamente...con el que en verdad quieres. Sí tu elijieras, aunque las no elegidas protestaran, estoy segura que al final..terminarían aceptando sómo son las cosas.

"Oh Kami...¿ella lo sabe?"

-¿D...d...de qué hablas Akane?

La joven supo que era el momento de LA pregunta. No había un retorno, ni ella lo deseaba. Llevaba años viviendo en el limbo y merecía enfrentarse a lo que había fuera de ése, fuera lo que fuera.

-Lo que quiero saber es si tú...¿Me amas? Hace años, cuando Saffron, estoy segura de habértelo escuchado decir; después lo negaste pero...creo que aunque lo negaras, era cierto. Así que ahora te lo pregunto de nuevo, de frente, ¿me amas?

Quizá fue la seriedad de la pregunta, el momento o las molestias que Akane se había tomado para que pudieran tratar el tema, lo que convenció a Ranma de que era el momento de hablar sin máscaras de lo suyo. Eso lo asustó terriblemente.

La amaba. Con toda su alma. Pero decirlo, poner en palabras sus sentimientos, desnudarse emocionalmente ante ella, le causaba terror. Ese miedo lo enfureció, porque él era Ranma Saotome y verse aterrado no iba con él. Hizo acopio de fuerzas, pensó mucho sus palbras, incluso abrió la boca para responderle...

Pero entonces la puerta cayó, tirando al suelo a toda su entrometida familia que estaba con videocámaras y equipo de sonido siguiendo la conversación. Apenas unos segundos después de eso, pasado el impacto del golpe contra el suelo, el patriarca de los Tendo se repuso lo suficiente como para gritar

-Mi hija espera tu respuesta Ranma

-Enorgulléceme hijo-exclamó Genma, con un muy evidente acento alcohólico

Bastó verse enfrentado a la posibilidad de que todos esos entrometidos, con Nabiki filmando sus reacciones y esperando sus palabras, para que la boca de Ranma se desconectara por completo de su cerebro.

-Pe...pero qué dicen. ¿Declararle mi amor a esa marimacho? Pero eso sería ¡mentira!...Ella jamás me ha gustado, y miren que han pasado algunos años para que cambien las cosas. No me gusta, no la amo y no me casaría con ella. Menos ahora que seré un reconocido artista marcial, quizá así logre conocer a una mujer a mí altura y no a una tonta marimacho incapaz de cocinar algo decente.

En una parte de su mente Ranma supo que la había cagado. Esperaba, casi ansiaba, el golpe de Akane; el cual no sólo lo libraría del problema de enfrentarse a su familia, sino que le quitaría ese aire de importancia que tenía la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Aterrado porque su prometida estuviera llorando, algo que siempre lo debilitaba, se giró en dirección a ella y sólo vio pesar en su mirada. No rabia, no dolor, sólo resignación.

-Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿eh Ranma? Pues bien como tú eres incapaz de tomar decisiones importantes, creo que tendré que tomarlas por ti-acto seguido caminó con determinación a donde su familia ya había tomado asiento para ver mejor el encuentro y se sentó delante de Soun-Quiero romper el compromiso papá.

Fue el tono, formal y tranquilo, lo que convenció a Ranma de que aquello iba en serio. Algunas veces, cuando peleaban, mencionaban el romper el compromiso, pero ambos sabían que era una maenaza hueca soltada al calor de la discusión.

-¡Pe...pero hija! Si ese idiota de Ranma no habla en serio ¿verdad Saotome-exclamó Soun, con cabeza gigante de por medio, a su amigo que se apresuró a llegar con el aludido y arrastrarlo de la trenza hasta sentarlo al lado de la joven-En éste momento Ranma se disculpa contigo y asunto concluido

-No. Ésta vez no papá. Las cosas ahora son diferentes. Piénsalo papá, Ranma quiere iniciar una carrera profesional en las artes marciales y yo...también tengo planes. Me voy a USA papá, tengo el ofrecimiento de una beca y creo que s lo mejor para mí.

-Pe...pe...pe-Soun parecía verdadera traumado. En tan sólo unos minutos el compromiso, en el que tenía tantas esperanzas puestas, estaba roto y su hija le decía que se iba. No era para menos.

-En realidad yo...quería saber si algo me ataba aquí, pero ya vi que no. Ranma ya tiene su camino elegido, yo tengo el mío y...el compromiso no es más que un estorbo para ambos. Sé que no estarás muy de acuerdo con mi decisión pero no hay vuelta de hoja. En mes y medio me voy de aquí.

Continuará

Ay cielos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escribí, que a veces hasta creo que lo he olvidado. Si alguno de ustedes me sigue de Naruto, sabrán los problemas que he tenido para escribir, pero decidí que tengo que combatir mi bloqueo de alguna forma...y escribir algo totalmente diferente me pareció buena idea. No estoy muy segura de cómo resulte esto, por no estar segura no lo estoy ni de la redacción, pero prometo echarle ganas y seguir por aquí.

Pues eso, prometo poner la continuación pronto...si la gripa me da una tregua bien merecida.


End file.
